Wait WHAT?
by Son of Death14
Summary: One night Tom Marvolo Riddle sleeps with a drunk man named James Black. What is the Dark Lord to do six months later when a very pregnant Harry Potter shows up at his front door claiming the child is his? Yaoi, Mpreg Tom/Harry Hermione, Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny, Molly, Arthur bashing
1. Chapter 1

SoD- I should really stop coming up with new story ideas... I don't own Harry Potter. By the way if anyone is waiting for Sera's stories sorry for the delay... some chapters are up now.

_**Chapter 1 James Black**_

_Harry POV_

I have no idea what I was thinking when I let the Weasley twins make me a fake muggle ID, or when I agreed I'd go to a muggle bar with them. Maybe I was thinking it would be fun to forget about Voldemort for a night.

On June 13th the twins randomly showed up at the Dursley's doorstep, pissed of my uncle in less than a minute, and asked me if I wanted to go drinking with them at some bar in America. When I pointed out that the legal drinking age was twenty-one and I was only sixteen George pulled out a fake ID and I agreed.

_Voldemort POV_

It wasn't the first time the idiots that call themselves my followers drove me to drink. It was the first time they had driven me to drink over seas though. It seemed whatever bar I went to they would find me, so I did the logical thing and flooed to a bar in America one of my contacts had once mentioned being at. I didn't pay attention to where it was, all I cared about was getting a drink in my mouth so I didn't have to deal with the guilt of my actions. You heard right, I feel guilt. In the past year I decided it would be beneficial to me to return my horcruxes to my body. After making my soul almost complete again I regained my conscience, and my looks. I now had brown wavy hair that went down to my chin, a nose, and my eyes stayed the red color they were before. I'm not very shallow so I don't care how I looked but according to Bella I looked good.

I arrived at the club at midnight. The dance floor was packed with young men dancing (did I mention that it was a gay bar?), fast-paced music was blaring, and strobe lights flashed. I quickly made my way to the bar and ordered a glass of scotch. The bartender quickly gave me my drink before continuing his conversation with a very drunk person next to me. Huh, I didn't notice he was there.

The drunk man had ink black hair that flowed just passed his shoulders in waves, pale flawless skin, obsidian eyes, and cherry blossom covered lips. He was wearing a tight black tank top, with tight black leather pants that showed his groin, and combat boots. He barely looked fifteen, let alone old enough to drink. I would be lying of I said I wasn't turned on by his looks. The man grew bored of his conversation with the bartender, so he turned to look at me.

"Hiya. My names James Black nice ta meetchya." He slurred out.

Definitely drunk. " Marvolo." I smirked. Maybe I could have a little fun instead of drinking. "Would you like to dance?"

The man looked to be thinking for a second before he nodded almost viciously. I took his hand and navigated us through grinding bodies, until we were in the middle of the floor.

_Harry POV_

I should have seen the gay bar coming, but who cares? I'm gay and there are a bunch of hot, older men to flirt with. Plus at the moment I'm drunk off my ass, seconds from making out with the bartender... and someone asked for a drink. I took a sideways glance at the person who had interrupted my fun. My eyes widened and I could've sworn I got even harder, and considering what the bartender, his name is Jerry, was saying that was almost impossible.

He had brown hair that just passed his chin, crimson red eyes that I could feel over every inch of my body, pale skin, big muscles, and he was tall. He was wearing a normal t-shirt and jeans, holding a cup of scotch loosely in his hand.

"Hiya. My names James Black nice ta meetchya." Maybe I'm a little too drunk, I almost said Harry Potter.

"Marvolo." He said in a deep baritone voice that sent shivers down my spine. I could have sworn I heard that name somewhere before. "Would you like to dance?"

I eagerly nodded my head and followed the man to the dance floor. When we stopped he let go of my hands and grabbed my hips. We moved to the fast-paced music, grinding against each other. After a few seconds... or was it minutes? I dropped my head against his shoulder and gripped his shirt tight. I heard a chuckle in my ear and Marvolo's hand pushed itself under my shirt.

"So cute." He said with another chuckle, but the second I moaned he became rigid. "We need a room, _now!_"

I just placed a wet kiss on his exposed neck showing my agreement, not protesting when he dragged me off of the dance floor and to the bar. He quickly asked for a key, I was happy to see Jerry's jealous look, and dragged me up to the second floor. The second floor was just a hall with moans and groans coming out from the multiple rooms men were having sex in. Some people had even left their doors wide open. Marvolo became impatient with my drunken stumbling and lifted me over his shoulder. I began squirming and immediately stopped when I felt a sharp smack to my ass.

I stayed still, until I found myself thrown on a bed with a shirtless man above me. My hands immediately wandered over his exposed torso, before he slammed me hands against the headboard and tied them their with a rope. I moaned at the sensation of the course rope against my skin and bucked my hips.

He gave a breathy chuckle. "Patience is virtue."

He leaned down and viciously attacked my lips with his, biting hard enough to break skin before I opened my mouth to let him in. His hands moved viciously over my body with one hand shoved up my shirt and the other rubbing my crotch through my pants. It wasn't fair! I wanted to touch him too but between him kissing me and rubbing me off words weren't going to come out of my mouth. Marvolo finally detached his mouth from mine and began biting and sucking my neck.

"Please... off... hurts~" I managed to get out between kisses, bucking my hips to point out what I meant.

The bastard pulled away chuckling. "Of course it hurts, you're wearing tight leather pants."

His hands moved to the waistline of my pants and began pulling my pants off slowly. I pulled against the ropes wanting him to go _faster_. He finally threw the pair of pants somewhere in the room, and pushed my shirt over my head, making it difficult to move my arms at all. I heard the pop of a cap being opened and a liquid being squeezed out of a bottle. I felt cold fingers circle my hole and... I screamed in pain. He had just shoved three fingers up my ass and I'll happily point out the fact I'm a sixteen year old virgin... and apparently a masochist.

"Sorry but I don't want to wait to be inside you." Marvolo whispered in my ear.

"Felt good~"

The older man chuckled and began stretching my entrance. It stung but as soon as he hit a spot inside me I saw stars. I could hear my own screams as he aimed for that one spot. I guess the alcohol caught up with me then, because I cant really remember much after that. (I know, I 'm evil.)

_Voldemort POV_

I pulled out of the boy in shock. When we had both come his thoughts had flowed into my head, meaning he was my soulmate. The problem was I already knew who my soulmate was.

_Well shit. I just fucked Harry Potter. _

_Harry's POV_

I woke up groaning at the headache and the pain in my backside. What the hell did I do last night... oh. I kinda wish I couldn't remember what happened. I can swear I've heard the name Marvolo somewhere before though. Wait a minute.

Tom Marvolo Riddle.

_Voldemort took my virginity._

_**END CHAPTER 1**_

I know... I'm so evil. I don't want to write a full on sex scene at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

SoD-I'm back and I know you love me for it! I would like to thank Pikachu79 for agreeing that I'm evil. That made my day and my friends are still trying to get my oversized ego to shrink... Just kidding, I don't have an ego but it did make me smile.

_**Chapter 2**_

_Harry POV_

Shit. Shit, shit, fucking shit. I pulled myself out of the empty bed with a groan. The pain potion sitting on the bedside table on top of a piece of paper immediately caught my attention. I moved the potion off of the piece of paper, wary of the fact Voldemort left it there and it could be poisoned. I carefully picked up the note.

_Harry Potter,_

_ It has come to my attention that your name is not in fact James Black. I would like to give my most sincere apology for what I did to you. If I had known that the great Harry Potter had a bad boy streak and went to bars under glamours I would have been more careful about choosing my partner for the night. I have left you a pain potion, and do not worry. If I wanted to kill you I would have done it while you were sleeping, it is not poison. I have actually come to realize the many mistakes I made so if you ever need anything do not hesitate to come to Malfoy manor, where I am staying. I left spare clothes for you on the sink in the bathroom._

_Sincerely, TMR_

Weird. I picked up the potion bottle and stared at it uncertainly for a second before drinking. I sighed gratefully as the pain disappeared.. I slowly walked to the small bathroom and took a quick shower. I put on the large crimson shirt and black pants before heading back to the bar that was almost deserted. The only people there were the twins and Jerry. I immediately blushed at what he had said he wanted to do to me. The tall brunette smiled over at me.

"Mornin' cutie, I bet you got quite the hangover." Jerry said.

The twins looked over at me with identical grins getting ready to tease me about the man I had slept with the night before. I could see it in their eyes.

"Nah," I said with a sickly sweet smile, "Marvolo made sure to leave some pain killers."

I watched as Fred and George's faces paled. They looked ready to scream or barf but wisely kept their mouths shut until we apparated to their flat above Weasleys Wizard Wheezes.

"TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE!?" They practically screamed at the same time.

"It's not my fault! I was drunk and he had a face! A really hot face at that!" I yelled back at them.

For some unknown reason I felt it necessary to defend him. Plus, he was really hot and it was their idea to get me drunk.

"What's with all of the commotion, and what's this about some guy named Tom?" A gruff voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see none other than Charlie Weasley standing behind me. I gulped, afraid of what was coming.

"We took Harry to-"

"A muggle bar last night-"

"and he got really drunk."

"He ended up having sex-"

"With Tom Riddle-"

"Who happens to be-"

"Voldemort but apparently-"

"He had a face." The twins rushed out.

Charlie stared at us blankly for a minute before talking. "Were you a virgin?" I nodded. "Did you use protection?" I blushed and shook my head. "Well then, in a couple weeks you might be throwing up a bit, wizards can get pregnant, and it's more likely to happen when they lose their virginity."

Wait a minute. Did he just say pregnant? So there's a chance of me having Voldemort's kid? I don't now why but that thought made me happy.

"Umm... What are we going to do?" I asked."Something tells me Dumbledore won't be very happy about this."

"You can't go-"

"Back to those nasty muggles-"

"So you can stay here-"

"Until we can-"

"Check if you're pregnant."

Charlie nodded and smiled. "Well, I guess I'll stay too. Mum already threatened to cut my hair and I've only been back a day. I'll stop by the muggle house and grab your things."

_**July 25**_

I quickly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to puke up my dinner from the night before. Anyone want to guess the result of the diagnostic spell. No? Okay I'll tell you. I'm pregnant. With twins. _Oh joy. _What makes it worse is the fact that Dumbledore has found out where I was twice and tried to convince me to go back to the Dursley's. He still hasn't found out about my pregnancy, thank Merlin for that. I'm currently hiding out in Charlie's shack at the dragon reserve in Romania. His boss has gave a magic oath, promising that he wouldn't tell anyone I'm here. He doesn't like Dumbledore all that much. I felt a hand rubbing my back and I looked up to see Charlie.

"Why don't you brush your teeth and I'll poor you some lucky charms?"

I nodded my head and quickly got to the sink to brush my teeth. When I finished I ran to the kitchen and ate. Hedwig flew in carrying a letter followed by a brown barn owl with the Daily Prophet. I opened the letter first.

_Pup,_

_ Dumbledore has told the entire order that you've gone dark, though I don't believe him. Snuffles doesn't either and ever since he found out you were trying to hide from Dumbledore he's been anxious to see you. We've been under constant surveillance until now so we weren't able to write you. Please write back to let us know you're alright. _

_Love Moony_

_Voldemort POV_

I stared at the newspaper in shock and anger.

_**The Boy Who Lived: MISSING**_

_It has been brought to my attention that the boy who lived disappeared from his home in Surrey six weeks ago and hasn't been seen since. After speaking with his muggle relatives I have learned that they had never felt obligated to take care of young Harry Potter. They starved and beat him, locking him in a cupboard for more than half of his life. These facts were only discovered after the use of Veritaserum on his uncle Vernon Dursley. The Dursley's have been taken in for questioning but it has become apparent that they do not know the location of their nephew. Was Harry Potter kidnapped by He Who Must Not Be Named or did he run away from his abusive home? Waiting for further news on the subject. ~K. Alcrock_

I could feel my anger bubbling. Filthy muggles had dared to harm my Harry? If they ever go near him again I may begin to use the Cruciatus again.

**Calm yourssself.** Nagini hissed. **You will have your mate ssssoon. Then you will be able to get revenge againsst the mugglessss.**

She slithered up my leg and around my shoulder, providing comfort. **Yesss Nagini.**

_**End**_

YAY! That's been balled up in my head for days. Finally got it out. PLEASE REVIEW! TOODLES!


End file.
